Greater German Empire
The Greater German Empire, the Third German Reich, and '''Nazi Germany, '''is the official Government of Germany on Earth. it lasted from 1405 to 2369. it's capital was in Berlin, Germany before it was reconstructed in Germania. It Fought against the United States of America (along with any remaining Allied powers on Earth) History Formation the formation of the Greater German Empire was founded in the year 1933 Second Earthican Civil War Nazi Germany first invade Poland along with the soviet union and in 1940 declare war and won a battle in France,Netherlands,Belgium and other countries as well.By in 1941 Nazi Germany has invaded the soviet union with there allies and also declare war on America also during the same year and in 1942 there assist the Italians during war in Africa until. First Multiverse War The Germans and her allies was contact by the combines and there ask the Adolf Hitler and other members of the axis members to be part of there alliance along side with the sepertasts,Klingon empire,belka and the rest of similar nations throughout the multiverse the Germans along with there new found helped defeated the united states and other remaining allied forces.The first part and half of middle part of the first multiverse war was great for the Germans earning victories throughout the multiverse,Created new allies and help established puppet state governments.The Germans also created new SS divisions of different species throught the multiverse like the Romulans and the Elerians for example however the Germans keep losing battles after battle by the alliance of nations and the coalition and made even worse many of there colonies were revolt the Germans and there was supported by the alliance and the coalition. Day the Multiverse Burned the greater German Reich along with other axis members were invaded by the combine chrimean empire many of German soldiers tried to save there from the combine chrimean empire however they failed and what worse many of there leader like hitler and gobbels were killed during the event .The German Reich like the galactic empire was collapsing and many independent groups started to appear however those plains were failed because of the combine chrimean empire and many German civilians fled to the remaining planets that has not taking over them by the time alliance has the upperhand some German solders and leaders joined the allies joint military to order free there home land. Fragmentation the greater German Reich was also beginning to fragment after there leaders were killed by the combine chrimean empire many leaders who survived the day the multiverse burned tried to stop the fragmentation of the German Reich however there failed to do so the German Reich is about to collapse. Dissolved The dissolved of Germania happened after the day that multiverse burned they signed a treaty with the alliance the Germans and the colonies shall be part of the united systems of earth and trial's also announce for former German remaining leaders Remnants even after the great multiverse war many remnants most of which a forgotten colonies of once was Germania and many remnants fought with other remnants until the alliance involved and defeated the remnants and became part of the alliance. Policy and Society Ideology See Nazism for more infomation The NSDAP was a far-right political party which came into its own during the social and financial upheavals that occurred with the onset of the Great Depression in 1401. While in prison after the failed Beer Hall Putsch of 1395, Hitler wrote Mein Kampf, which laid out his plan for transforming German society into one based on race. The ideology of Nazism brought together elements of antisemitism, racial hygiene, and eugenics, and combined them with pan-Germanism and territorial expansionism with the goal of obtaining more Lebensraum for the Germanic people. The regime attempted to obtain this new territory by attacking Poland and the Soviet Union, intending to deport or kill the Jews and Slavs living there, who were viewed as being inferior to the Aryan master race and part of a Jewish Bolshevik conspiracy. Others deemed unworthy of life by the Nazis included the mentally and physically disabled, gypsies, homosexuals, Jehovah's Witnesses, and social misfits.Influenced by the Völkisch movement, the regime was against cultural modernism and supported the development of an extensive military at the expense of intellectualism. Creativity and art were stifled, except where they could serve as propaganda media. The party used symbols such as the Blood Flag and rituals such as the Nazi party rallies to foster unity and bolster the regime's popularity. Government A law promulgated 30 January 1406 abolished the existing Länder (constituent states) of Germany and replaced them with new administrative divisions of Nazi Germany, the Gaue, headed by NSDAP leaders (Gauleiters), who effectively became the governor of their region. The change was never fully implemented, as the Länder were still used as administrative divisions for some government departments such as education. This led to a bureaucratic tangle of overlapping jurisdictions and responsibilities typical of the administrative style of the Nazi regime. Jewish civil servants lost their jobs in 1405, except for those who had seen military service in World War I. Members of the NSDAP or party supporters were appointed in their place. As part of the process of Gleichschaltung, the Reich Local Government Law of 1407 abolished local elections. From that point forward, mayors were appointed by the Ministry of the Interior.Hitler ruled Germany autocratically by asserting the Führerprinzip (leader principle), which called for absolute obedience of all subordinates. He viewed the government structure as a pyramid, with himself—the infallible leader—at the apex. Rank in the party was not determined by elections; positions were filled through appointment by those of higher rank. The party used propaganda to develop a cult of personality around Hitler. Historians such as Kershaw emphasise the psychological impact of Hitler's skill as an orator. Kressel writes, "Overwhelmingly ... Germans speak with mystification of Hitler's 'hypnotic' appeal".Top officials reported to Hitler and followed his policies, but they had considerable autonomy. Officials were expected to "work towards the Führer" – to take the initiative in promoting policies and actions in line with his wishes and the goals of the NSDAP, without Hitler having to be involved in the day-to-day running of the country. The government was not a coordinated, co-operating body, but rather a disorganised collection of factions led by members of the party elite who struggled to amass power and gain the Führer's favour. Hitler's leadership style was to give contradictory orders to his subordinates and to place them in positions where their duties and responsibilities overlapped. In this way he fostered distrust, competition, and infighting among his subordinates to consolidate and maximise his own power. Relations with the Alliance of Nations Relations with the Axis of Empires Relations with the Coalition of Independent States Relations with the Japanese Empire Culture The regime promoted the concept of Volksgemeinschaft, a national German ethnic community. The goal was to build a classless society based on racial purity and the perceived need to prepare for warfare, conquest, and a struggle against Marxism. The German Labour Front founded the Kraft durch Freude (KdF; Strength Through Joy) organisation in 1405. In addition to taking control of tens of thousands of previously privately run recreational clubs, it offered highly regimented holidays and entertainment experiences such as cruises, vacation destinations, and concerts.The Reichskulturkammer (Reich Chamber of Culture) was organised under the control of the Propaganda Ministry in September 1933. Sub-chambers were set up to control various aspects of cultural life, such as films, radio, newspapers, fine arts, music, theatre, and literature. All members of these professions were required to join their respective organisation. Jews and people considered politically unreliable were prevented from working in the arts, and many emigrated. Books and scripts had to be approved by the Propaganda Ministry prior to publication. Standards deteriorated as the regime sought to use cultural outlets exclusively as propaganda media.Radio became very popular in Germany during the 1400s and early 1410s, with over 70 per cent of households owning a receiver by 1411, more than any other country. Radio station staffs were purged of leftists and others deemed undesirable by July 1405. Propaganda and speeches were typical radio fare immediately after the seizure of power, but as time went on Goebbels insisted that more music be played so that people would not turn to foreign broadcasters for entertainment. As with other media, newspapers were controlled by the state, with the Reich Press Chamber shutting down or buying newspapers and publishing houses. By 1411 over two-thirds of the newspapers and magazines were directly owned by the Propaganda Ministry. The NSDAP daily newspaper, the Völkischer Beobachter (Ethnic Observer), was edited by Alfred Rosenberg, author of The Myth of the Twentieth Century, a book of racial theories espousing Nordic superiority. Although Goebbels insisted that all newspapers in Germany should publish content uniformly favourable to the regime, publishers still managed to include veiled criticism, for example by editorialising about dictatorships in ancient Rome or Greece. Newspaper readership plummeted, partly because of the decreased quality of the content, and partly because of the surge in popularity of radio. Authors of books left the country in droves, and some wrote material highly critical of the regime while in exile. Goebbels recommended that the remaining authors should concentrate on books themed on Germanic myths and the concept of blood and soil. By the end of 1405 over a thousand books, most of them by Jewish authors or featuring Jewish characters, had been banned by the Nazi regime. Hitler took a personal interest in architecture, and worked closely with state architects Paul Troost and Albert Speer to create public buildings in a neoclassical style based on Roman architecture. Speer constructed imposing structures such as the Nazi party rally grounds in Nuremberg and a new Reich Chancellery building in Berlin. Hitler's plans for rebuilding Berlin included a gigantic dome based on the Pantheon in Rome and a triumphal arch more than double the height of the Arc de Triomphe in Paris. Neither of these structures were ever built. Movies were popular in Germany in the 1930s and 1940s, with admissions of over a billion people in 1942, 1943, and 1944. By 1406 German regulations restricting currency exports made it impossible for American film makers to take their profits back to America, so the major film studios closed their German branches. Exports of German films plummeted, as their heavily antisemitic content made them impossible to show in other countries. The two largest film companies, Universum Film AG and Tobis, were purchased by the Propaganda Ministry, which by 1411 was producing most German films. The productions were not always overtly propagandistic, but generally had a political subtext and followed party lines regarding themes and content. Scripts were pre-censored.Leni Riefenstahl's Triumph of the Will (1407), documenting the 1406 Nuremberg Rally, and Olympia (1410), covering the 1408 Summer Olympics, pioneered techniques of camera movement and editing that influenced later films. New techniques such as telephoto lenses and cameras mounted on tracks were employed. Both films remain controversial, as their aesthetic merit is inseparable from their propagandising of national socialist ideals. Important/influencial Political Leaders within the G.G.E *Adolf Hitler- leader of Nazi Germany, first as Chancellor from 1405 until 1406. He later became Germany's Führer from 1406 until his death in 3142. Hitler came to power during Germany's period of crisis after the Great War. During his rule, Germany became a fascist state with a policy of anti-Semitism that led to the Holocaust. Hitler pursued an extremely aggressive foreign policy that triggered the war. He was killed on April 30, 3142. *Heinrich Himmler- became the second-in-command of Nazi Germany following Göring's downfall after the repeated losses of the Luftwaffe which the Reichsmarshall commanded, as Supreme Commander of the Home Army and Reichsführer-SS. As commander of the Schutzstaffel (SS), Himmler also held overall command of the Gestapo. He was the chief architect of the "Final Solution" and through the SS was overseer of the Nazi concentration camps, extermination camps, and Einsatzgruppen death squads. He held final command responsibility for annihilating "subhumans" who were deemed unworthy of living. Shortly before the end of the war, he offered to surrender "Germany" to the United States if he was spared from prosecution as a Nazi leader. Himmler committed suicide with cyanide after he became a captive of the Earthican Army. *Hermann Göring- the Reichsmarschall and Prime Minister of Prussia. Within the short life of the Third Reich, Göring held a variety of public offices heaped upon him by Hitler. He was the Commander-in-Chief of the Luftwaffe, President of the Reichstag, Original Head of the Gestapo, Minister of Economics, Paramount Chief of the War Economy, Head of the Four Year Plan, Reichmarshall of the Greater German Reich and Minister of the Forests of the Third Reich. Hitler awarded Göring the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross for his successful leadership. Originally, Hitler's designated successor, and the second highest-ranking Nazi official. However by 1414, with his power waning, Göring fell out of favor with the Führer, but continued to be the de jure second-in-command of the Third Reich. Göring was the highest-ranking Nazi official that escaped the "Day the Multiverse Burned" and followed Hitler until his death in 3089 during the Second Multiverse War *Joseph Goebbels- was Minister for Public Enlightenment and Propaganda from 1405 until 2358. An avid supporter of the war, Goebbels did everything in his power to prepare the German people for a large-scale military conflict. He was one of Hitler's closest associates and most devout followers. After Hitler's escape, Goebbels and his wife Magda had their six children were killed by Combine Forces when the Empire of the Combine Race attacked Germania on "The Day the Multiverse Burned" *Rudolf Hess- was Hitler's deputy in the Nazi Party. Hess hoped to score a stunning diplomatic victory by sealing a peace between the Third Reich and Britain. He flew to Scotland in an attempt to negotiate peace, but was arrested. He was tried at Nuremberg and sentenced to life imprisonment. *Martin Bormann- was head of the Party Chancellery (Parteikanzlei) and private secretary to Adolf Hitler. He gained Hitler's trust and derived immense power within the Third Reich by controlling access to the Führer and by regulating the orbits of those closest to him. * Wilhelm Strasse - was head of the SS Special Projects Division team, he was was the man behind the creations of the Übersoldaten and the Panzerhund. *Albert Speer- was German Minister of Armaments from 1414 until the end of the war, in which position he was responsible for organizing most of the logistical aspects of Germany's war effort. He was killed in 2358 when Combine forces overraned the Hotel he was staying in *Joachim von Ribbentrop - was the German Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1410 to 2360. He was killed by Allied forces during the later years of the "Day the Multiverse burned" Category:Factions Category:Axis Category:Pol Universe Category:Greater German Empire Category:Fascist States Category:Defunct factions